


Space Bears Aren't Cool

by AngstyZebra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron)-centric, mer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: When one of his team members is in danger, Lance might have to give up his secret to save them.He really should have thought this through more.





	Space Bears Aren't Cool

Now that he thought about it, Lance really should have told the team sooner. What was the point of hiding something like this? There was no way any of them could be mad at him for it and it would definitely come in handy for future missions.

Lance is, in lack of a better term, a mermaid.

Merman?

Merperson.

Anyways, he’s pretty much just the better version of humans. That’s what he’s always thought, at least. Most humans think merpeople are just people with tails and gills but there’s more to it than that. They also have healing magic, which can be used whether they’re in their natural form or human-form.

Lance knew for a while that this ability would be very useful later on. Maybe someone was badly hurt and wouldn’t be able to make it to a healing pod in time. Or maybe someone’s leg was broken and they couldn’t walk to get away from an unexpected group of Galra soldiers.

But this healing power wasn’t the only reason why he should have told the team. Merpeople also have to change into their natural form once and a while or else they get sick. And Lance hasn’t been out of his human form since they left Earth. It’s been months since then.

He could feel the start of a tingling sensation in his legs. It’s been days now since he first felt it and it was now a constant feeling. He knows it means that he’s getting sick, that he needs to stretch his tail out for a little while. He just doesn’t know how to tell them.

But he has to, because when a merperson gets sick, their magic becomes weaker. If Lance didn’t change into his natural form soon then he would eventually lose feeling in his legs. That was a dangerous risk to take, especially since he’s a paladin and may have to go into battle at any time.

Soon enough, the tingling sensation became more painful. Just when Lance decided to _finally_ tell the others about it, the siren rang throughout the castle. When he arrived at the bridge, the princess informed them of a new mission.

It wouldn’t take long to complete, they only needed to visit a cave on a secluded planet for some crystals that would help to power the castle. The scans revealed that the planet should be absolutely void of any life.

The paladins all flew to the planet in the green lion. They arrived at the cave and took as many crystals as they could, stuffing them into their bags.

It was on their way out when they ran into some trouble.

They all saw as a giant beast stood before them, something Lance would describe as a purple oversized space bear. “I thought there wasn’t supposed to be any life here!” Pidge yelled through the comms, frustrated.

Before anyone could respond, Pidge cried out in pain as it bolted towards her and cut her abdomen with its sharp claws. Shiro was the first one out of shock, and began to attack the creature. The rest of them followed suit, except for Pidge, who stayed curled up on the cave floor on one side.

It didn’t take long at all to take it down, and once it finally seemed like it wouldn’t get back up, they rushed over to Pidge. “We have to get her back to the castle right now!” Shiro ordered.

“We won’t make it to a healing pod in time!” Hunk shouted.

At that moment, Lance knew what he had to do. He dropped to his knees besides Pidge and gently put his hand on her wound, concentrated on fixing it.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked.

“Shut up and give me a second.” He mumbled back, teeth clenched as he spoke. He hasn’t used his healing magic in a long time, so he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to help at first. But then the familiar white light glowed around his hand and he felt as her cut closed up.

When Lance was finished, he removed his hand and watched as Pidge opened her eyes. She looked down at where her flight suit was ripped but didn’t see an open wound, only some blood which stained the surrounding skin and armor.

Everyone looked at Lance in awe as Pidge asked, “How did you do that?” But before he could answer, he fell to the floor as block spots clouded his vision.

“Lance!” he heard them all call out in unison.

“Don’t worry…” he assured, “I just haven’t done this in a while so…” he starts to sit up and it causes him to feel really dizzy, so he holds his head in his hands and groans.

Hunk moves to his side quickly and helps him stand up. They all head out of the cave in silence, Lance pushing most of his weight onto Hunk as they walk.

Lance realizes that he had made a mistake when he loses feeling in his legs. He would have hit his head on the hard cave floor if Hunk weren’t there. He tries to help Lance up again, but Lance is too weak to try, so Hunk picks him up and carries him back to the green lion.

Lance starts losing awareness in what’s happening around him and what the team is trying to say to him. They’re all extremely worried about him, but he knows that he will be perfectly fine once he’s put into some water and is able to change out of his human form. He tries to tell them this, he _wants_ to let them know he’ll be okay, but he’s just too out of it to say anything.

They reach the castle and Hunk is once again carrying him to the med bay. He didn’t realize he was half asleep until he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a worried Coran. He says something, but Lance didn’t quite catch what it was.

“What?”

“I asked you to change your form. I just ran some scans on you and I now know that all you need to do is change for a bit. Can you do that, Lance?”

“I need to be in water.” He says weakly.

“Oh, you’re aquatic! Just a tick.”

A minute later, he’s being lifted again, probably by Hunk, and placed into a small pool of water that slid out from the wall. It was probably put there for any other aquatic patients, Lance assumes.

He’s happy to finally be able to change form but realizes that he can’t be in this paladin armor to do it. Because, ya know, _legs._

“I can’t be in the armor.” He explains.

Lance is afraid that maybe they hadn’t heard him at first, that maybe he said it too quietly, but Shiro is at his side and helping him out of his armor a moment later. Lance finds the situation really embarrassing, but then remembers that it’s his own fault that he’s in this mess in the first place.

If only he’d told them.

Lance changes back into his natural form with a low groan. It’s painful since he hasn’t done it in so long. He then hears many surprised gasps fill the room.

“You’re a _mermaid_?” Hunk asks in awe.

“Mer _man_.” Lance corrects. He hears Pidge sort at that from across the room.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Shiro asks from besides him.

“Well I was _planning_ on telling you but then we had to go on that dumb mission to that dumb planet in that dumb cave. And then the dumb space bear attacked Pidge.”

Shiro laughs amusingly at Lance’s child-like behavior. “I’m just glad both of you are okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!


End file.
